


Hold Me Closer or Don’t

by dreamingKatfish



Series: 2019 Tumblr Valentine's Day Fic Exchange [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post Game AU, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: What happens when you wake up and meet the person you supposedly killed? Sometimes it's apologies.





	Hold Me Closer or Don’t

**Author's Note:**

> This is one the fic for the Valentine's Day fic exchange on tumblr. My match is evil-muffins, and for you mate hope you like these. If not let me know and I can rewrite them. I really want excuses to write.

The seal on what would have become sixteen teenagers tombs breaks. And the machines slowly open for several people around the room. Several are already out of their machines talking to the people standing around who had helped rescue them from the machinery. This time getting out of their machines are the two who died first, murdered and “murderer.” Both confused.

 

Then to the side of the murdered boy is a man brown hair tied up, one eye a glaring red and the other a soft green. This man checks the boy’s vitals and helps him sit up. On the other side of the room by the “murderer” is a frantic woman covered in bandages her choppy hair flowing freely. At her side a man with almost white hair color, he helps her keep the vitals of the girl in the machine. The men and the woman explain what has happened to the boy and girl. One feeling more shocked by this outcome than the other. A boy with dark blue and a small girl with bright red hair approach the girl, expressing joy at her awakening. And for the boy on the other side of the room, he sits with a girl with dark red hair and a boy with dark purple hair. The boy expresses relief to be with the others and to learn that they figured out what was going on in the virtual world they all just were in. The girl, on the other hand, expresses guilt for crimes she believes she’s committed. 

 

In walks another man and women, this time a short blond man and a silver-haired woman with a sword. The man and woman inform the other adults that they should let the recently waken girl and boy see each other. Knowing how the guilt of past actions got to them both and believe it would help both mentally to talk to the other. 

 

Both the girl and boy need the help of the others briefly to stand, but they managed to stumble over to a clear area by the door. Stepping around the machine in the middle of the room blocking their view of the other. The girl breaks away from the people holding her up and rushes to the boy. The other kids holding the boy release him as he catches the girl in a hug. She’s crying, “I’m so sorry Rantaro. I should have been more careful. I shouldn’t have set the trap like that. I should have told you or something. I should've trusted you. I’m so sorry I killed you. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry,” her voice is muffled by his shirt. Apologies littering every other sentence. Should have's and Could have's in between the apologies.

 

Rantaro holds her tighter, cutting off her words, “Hey. It’s fine Kaede. I know you were you just trying to stop the mastermind. Just like the rest of us. And to be honest, if it’s of any consolation, you weren’t actually the one who killed me.”

 

Kaede pulls back enough to look Rantaro in the eye, “What . . . But I? . . .” Mouth loosely hanging open, lavender eyes wide.

 

Rantaro gives a small smile, though it sort of looks like a grimace, “You didn’t kill me. The shot put ball you used for your trap missed.”

 

She blinks, “Then how. . .?”

 

Rantaro’s eyes briefly dart away, “Looks like the mastermind decided to finish what you had started and then framed you for it.”

 

And somehow Kaede’s eyes widen more, tears continue to fall. She ducks her head again and pulls Rantaro closer. He reciprocates the hold. She knows it’s forgiveness. She doesn’t know how to forgive herself for even attempting to take another person’s life. But this right here is forgiveness. And maybe that’s enough. It feels like in that one moment that though things aren’t ok right now, they will be, one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Critic greatly appreciated. Oh and I'm looking for someone to beta my Danganronpa fics. So if that sounds like something you're interested in hit me up on tumblr or Amino, it's the same username of dreamingKatfish.


End file.
